Breaking the Ice
by StressBakingElf
Summary: Valbar and Leon are engaged, but transitioning from friends to lovers isn't automatic. To be loved they must brave being known, learning how to accept and care for someone they hold dear. Valbar/Leon Valeon Leon/Valbar Newly Established Relationship, fluff, romance, humor, light hearted, body positivity, oneshot, gay, M/M, feel free to R&R!


Some things in relationships didn't happen magically or effortlessly.

Leon's nighttime ritual hadn't changed since he and Valbar started living together a few weeks ago. He washed his face by a polished candlelit mirror and combed his hair, striving for his soft lavender hair to always be styled in place. On days he bathed in the local hot springs he always used gentle soaps and lotion when he dried off, and just a little lotion on regular days at home. He preened incessantly, proud of his appearance, but also hoping to impress his fiancé.

Valbar wasn't shallow enough to judge by appearance, care to know how much fussing Leon did, and perhaps wasn't even physically attracted to Leon as far as he could tell.

It didn't matter. Leon still squirmed happily and blushed, still thinking about Valbar's confession of romantic feelings to him. Castle life had settled them both down over the years into comfortable roles- Leon a merchant and Valbar a military instructor. Their relationship was a budding one, built on friendship turned something more intimate, but both had agreed that they'd lived together on the battlefield and march harmoniously, how much different could domestic life be?

A soft familiar knock on the door startled Leon out of his thoughts and he grinned. "We're to be married, you know- come in!"

"Heh, still getting used to that." Valbar ducked under the doorframe and came in, sighing peacefully as he surveyed the room. His knighthood could've granted him his own estate, but Valbar had politely declined, telling Celica that a huge house with room for a family would only cause him heartache. Moving into the top floor of Leon's hunting and adventuring supply shop had been easy, and the two shared the spacious one bedroom attic in comfort. Leon's bed had always been huge enough to respectfully host two people, and a few rearrangements made a shared room comfortable for two people's joined, although the closet was too packed with Leon's outfits for Valbar to have anything but his trunk of clothes. Valbar didn't mind, saying it was endearing.

"How was training today?" Leon carefully removed his eyeshadow, squinting and making faces in a necessary blip of unbecoming behavior for beauty's sake.

"Great! Somewhat sore from sparring. A student almost knocked me off my feet!" exclaimed Valbar proudly. Valbar paused and leaned close hesitantly. Leon immediately stopped rubbing his eyes to give Valbar a chaste kiss. They exchanged warm smiles of new lovers whose lips tingled after a simple kiss and who were still ecstatic over fingers brushing together. They hadn't had much more than that. Leon had no idea if Valbar even wanted more than that. "How's business?"

"Steady, as luck would have it. I might have to price drop some of my trail rations and camping equipment, but I think my traps and archery things are selling up to par." Archery would always be Leon's area of expertise, even after retiring. "Damn shoulder doesn't act up as much as it used to, but I might need help unpacking a few shipment crates tomorrow."

Valbar sat on the edge of their bed, kicking off his boots and tossing his belt aside, settling in for the evening in a loose oversized tunic and thin slacks. "It'll be my pleasure to help." He rubbed the back of his neck and dragged a hand through his short hair. Leon spared him a glance and unknowingly bit his lip. He'd fallen in love with Valbar's heart and caring personality, but Leon wasn't immune to how his eyes longingly traced Valbar's sturdy bulk. He was clearly muscled and strong, and oh how his callused fingers felt against his own softer skin in their brief touches together-

"Hey, Leon." Valbar's fond tone cut into his wandering trail of thought.

Leon jumped out of his daydream with a startled giggle. "Ahaha! Look at me, head in the clouds when I'm already the happiest man on earth. Sorry, love."

Valbar smiled and chuckled. "No need to be sorry. I need to talk to you, is all."

"Is something wrong?" Leon frowned and finished wiping at his face, sitting next to Valbar on the mattress.

"No no, it isn't a bad thing. It's just- well." Valbar shifted on the bed and glanced away before looking back at Leon's worried expression. "I know how you look at me, Leon. You've always known who you love, while being with a fella is new to me."

Leon swallowed hard. He knew Valbar had been married with a wife long ago. He knew that Valbar's affection for him was something romantic, with the rest being difficult to put into words. "I'm sorry. Do I make you uncomfortable? I'll stop-"

"Hush. It's okay." Valbar took Leon's hand and squeezed it. Silence stretched between them for a little too long. Leon figured he truly did make Valbar uncomfortable and opened his mouth to apologize when Valbar cut him off.

"Well. I, uh." Valbar coughed awkwardly. "Alright, I'll be blunt. We're getting married. If we're ever going to have sex, we have to be brave, honest and just hit the sheets together."

If Leon had been drinking a beverage, it would've been all over the floor as he spluttered. His face glowed with a red blush and he wheezed. "Oh! I- I mean- I thought you-"

"Let's not assume anything, okay? I want this. I want to try." Valbar gently laid his hand on Leon's shoulder. "I've never been with another guy before, but I know I love you, and there's only one way to find out how I like you. We have to be a little clumsy and just give it a shot."

Leon couldn't believe this was happening. "You- I mean- yeah. That makes sense."

More silence.

Valbar shifted his weight again.

Leon nervously bounced his leg, platform of his foot braced against the floor. He'd wanted Valbar for so long, what was wrong with him? Butterflies churned in his stomach. For some reason, even the thought of giving Valbar a hug suddenly felt like too much. "Do you know how this works?"

"Do you mean being intimate with someone, or the mechanics of what goes where?"

"Yes." Leon switched which leg he was bouncing and tried to look Valbar in the eyes. "I- I'll bottom."

Valbar involuntarily snorted and Leon burst into laughter, entire body shaking. Valbar joined him heartily, both barely able to breathe. Leon collapsed back on the bed as he succumbed to his giggling, the tension in the air extinguished. Valbar laid down next to him with a thump. Leon met his eyes, light with mirth. Valbar brought Leon in close for a hug, arm around his waist. "Alright. Back it up. Let's start a little slower, huh?"

"Okay." Leon touched his forehead to Valbar's. They'd laid like this before, safe and warm in each other's arms. Leon cupped Valbar's cheek with his palm and lovingly stroked Valbar's face, pads of his fingertips grazing where Valbar shaved. "You only liked women for the longest time. Aside from how we romantically connected, what do you like about me? I know appearances aren't everything, I just want to feel like you enjoy me in some way."

Valbar absently rubbed Leon's back with his palm in a soothing motion. His eyes still twinkled with laughter. "I don't think you need me to tell you how handsome and beautiful you are, but what the hell. Everything about you is ethereal and graceful. You're slender but strong and I know you use a lot of flowery smelling stuff to make your skin soft. I've always thought bright hair was pretty too. Really Leon, I know there isn't an inch of you that isn't perfect and even if you weren't so meticulous about it, the Gods blessed you with those cheekbones and violet eyes."

Leon grinned, embarrassed but warm all over. From Valbar, every word meant the world to him. Aesthetic attraction was much better than nothing. "Wow- you really do pay attention. I'm flattered. I- I didn't actually know how much you notice. I'm genuinely sort of giddy from it." Leon dragged his hand through Valbar's short brunet hair. "Fair's fair, right? Wanna know how gorgeous you are?"

The mood dropped and Valbar suddenly averted his eyes with a small shake of his head. "Er, no."

Leon blinked. "What?"

"Leon, I- you know I'm not really a catch physically speaking. I know you love me because of our lives together, but I'm an average sort of guy if we're being kind."

Oh no no no. No way.

Leon sat up and folded his arms with a no-nonsense expression. Valbar frowned and propped himself up beside Leon on his elbow. "Leon, I know what you're about to say-"

"Excuse me?!"

"-there it is."

"Listen. No. I'm very attracted to you! You, my Valbar, not a catch?!" Leon clutched at his chest dramatically and then reached out to lay his hands on Valbar's broad pectorals, insistent and determined. "Who made you feel this way? Nevermind- I know. Society's beauty standards weigh on me as well but please, Valbar. I can't keep my eyes off of you just because of your caring soul and warm heart. Trust me, I couldn't be more into you."

Valbar swallowed and laid back on the bed, head raised against a few pillows. While Leon had initially read him as confident and more experienced, Valbar was shy and uncertain underneath. "I don't look a thing like you or other handsome blokes."

Leon couldn't believe his ears, but he knew exactly what to do. He scooted closer to Valbar, hands sliding up to Valbar's shoulders as he rested on Valbar's torso. "Look at me." Valbar made eye contact with him and Leon's heart swelled at how vulnerable he looked in the candlelit bed, dark brown eyes round and anxious. "I've been attracted to men all my life. I love men," Leon leaned closer and kissed Valbar's cheek as he slid his hands back down, voice soft in Valbar's ear, "-and every lovely shape they come in, yours included." Leon kissed Valbar directly, sighing as Valbar accepted his warm lips. Leon finally found the hem of Valbar's shirt and slipped his hands under it, smiling into their kiss as he palmed up Valbar's stomach with the idea of tossing it off over his head. Valbar panted and Leon could feel his muscles twitching appreciatively under his touch, only breaking the kiss when he discarded Valbar's shirt. "Much better."

Really, Leon couldn't imagine not loving Valbar's body. His chest and abdomen were bulky and well well muscled, softened by a healthy layer of fat from an active, rigorous, lifestyle. Brunet hair grew all over Valbar's front, soft and natural under Leon's hands. Leon eagerly ran his hands up and down, eyes hungrily examining every bit of Valbar from his waist to his broad shoulders. Valbar relaxed as Leon gazed at him, taking the opportunity to stroke Leon's side, smiling at him fondly. "You know how to make a guy feel special."

"Oh? You think I'm done?" Leon rubbed Valbar's shoulders and trailed his hands down his firm triceps and biceps, giving himself permission to bite his own lip. "Hmmm, you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Leon leaned forward, pleased to notice Valbar blushing, and kissed his collarbone. He dragged his fingertips down Valbar's arms and finally converged on his chest again as he kissed lower and lower, nose brushing Valbar's stomach as his kisses neared his waistline.

"Ah- hmmmm." Valbar trembled slightly below Leon, eyes wide as devoted hands and a soft mouth worshipped him. "Oh my god-"

Leon cheekily toyed with the top of Valbar's pants. "Too much?"

"Not at all I- um- oh." Valbar stammered as Leon tugged the rest of his clothing off. Leon intended to keep spoiling him and scooted down to rub one of Valbar's feet, keen eyes glinting as Valbar groaned. "Ooooh that's good at the end of the day."

"Good." Leon kneaded and pressed with the heel of his palm and his fingers, proud as Valbar practically melted under his touch. Leon was determined to not neglect a single inch of him. He pressed upward, hands gliding over Valbar's calf as he kissed Valbar's ankle, looking up at him with adoration as he continued his journey upwards again. "It's been too long since someone touched you gently," murmured Leon, humming as his hands caressed Valbar's thigh.

Valbar sighed lowly, eyes half closed with pleasure. He reached down and lovingly pet Leon's face, breath hitching when Leon kissed his fingers. "C'mere, you're wearing too much."

Leon beamed with happiness and giggled as he collapsed up on Valbar's chest through his own momentum and Valbar's guiding arms. Simple, soft touches made Leon's heart swell with delight. Valbar carefully helped Leon out of his shirt and tenderly explored him, marveling in Leon's flawless skin and elegant figure. "Good?" asked Leon, suddenly understanding Valbar's initial shyness.

"You could never, ever disappoint me." Valbar's low timbre and fond tone found its way to Leon's core. Leon closed his eyes, wanting to bask in the warm swirl of emotions inside himself and believe it. He groaned lowly, lips parted as Valbar's thick fingers traced his collarbone and ribs, teasing at his chest for a moment before dipping down his stomach and caressing his hipbones. "Sensitive?"

"Hmmmmm." Leon practically purred, absorbing every way their bodies touched. He gave Valbar a hazy eyed look. Valbar, for some reason, was smirking. "What is it, Val?"

"Forgive me, but I have to know."

It was sudden and caught Leon completely by surprise. "AAAAAHAHAHA!" Leon shrieked with laughter, almost vaulting off the bed as Valbar's fingers devilishly tickled his sides without mercy. Leon squeaked and his already higher pitched voice rose an octave as he thrashed only for a few seconds before Valbar stopped. Leon still tittered as he tried to muster up a cross expression. "I'll show you!" His own hands darted to Valbar's sides and he looked at him expectantly. "Huh?"

Valbar chuckled completely voluntarily. "I'm not ticklish."

"What?!" Leon tried even harder to tickle him, aggressively skittering his dancing fingers against Valbar's exposed sides. Nothing. "This is impossible! How dare you?!" He cried out dramatically. "You're naked and you've still got defenses!"

"Lucky, I guess." Valbar was still amused at Leon's efforts to try to tickle him. "I don't start fights I can't win." Leon tried to sulk but couldn't get his overjoyed mood to cooperate. "Let me make it up to you."

Leon chuffed and gave Valbar a wary look but still crawled up to kiss him again. Heat blossomed in his chest and Leon wound his hands behind Valbar's neck as they kissed, lazy and languid as they got used to how the other moved. Leon closed his eyes again and shivered as Valbar stroked his sides, firm enough to not set off his ticklish nerves. Valbar's broad hands rubbed Leon's back, dipping lower until Leon moaned and reflexively rocked his hips. "Oooooooh, good spot."

"See? Sensitive is good."

Leon rolled his eyes mid pant. "I'll- hmmm keep touching right there- find your weakness someday!"

Valbar reverently kissed Leon's neck, relishing in Leon's soft sounds of want and pleasure. One hand kept massaging the area Leon liked while he ruffled and stroked Leon's hair with the other, talking lowly as he spoiled Leon with kisses. "I know how much you put into your presentation and appearance, but you're even better with frizz in your hair and that expression on your face..." Valbar purposefully fluffed Leon's hair against the deliberate way he'd tamed and perfected it, "-just because no one else gets to see you vulnerable and simply existing."

Leon wiggled his hips and kicked his pants off. If Valbar wanted all of him, he'd have all of him. He tried to keep his voice from wavering. "And now?"

Valbar surveyed Leon from head to toe, gaze soft and doting with a hushed tone of wonder to match. "Perfect because you're you, Leon."

There was nothing between them but warmth and gentleness, skin against skin. Leon's hair was rumpled and stray strands frizzed out of control. While he was still pretty and slender, Leon's beauty was plain. Unadorned. Defenseless. They were two people tangled together in a bed, nothing more.

Leon, in his romantic heart, had read about sex before. He'd learned to expect a natural fade into passion, a magical instinct to pull them into coupling, an irresistible tussle of limbs and carnal groans- but it didn't happen. He was curled up with the most important person in his life, and all he felt an overwhelming wave of calm wash over him. Valbar's arm around his waist grounded him and comforted him as he laid his head on Valbar's shoulder, content and already satisfied to his bones. Valbar sensed Leon fitting in more comfortably against him and kissed the top of his head. "Ah, a bit slower is alright. You okay? I'm not a mind reader."

"I'm wonderful." Leon smiled up at Valbar, fingertips idly drawing tiny patterns against Valbar's skin. It was true no one else knew Leon or had seen him like Valbar had- and it went far beyond the sight of Leon's hair being messy. "If it's fine by you, I'm actually happy just like this for awhile. I've never felt so unconditionally accepted and thoroughly loved in my life." Leon sighed, surprising himself by being the one who wanted to reign in their activities. "We have plenty of time to learn more and more about loving each other."

"I agree." Valbar reached across the bed and pulled their blankets over them, snuggling Leon and nosing his hair. He settled back into their pillows, totally at ease. "We have all the time in the world. This was a huge step for us and I- I didn't know I wanted you so much. It's different than how I've loved before, but just as strong."

Leon yawned. "Yes. It's a lot, and we don't have to rush." He playfully nudged Valbar's leg with his foot. "But if you wanted to speed the process up, you make that spot on my back feel unfairly good."

"Heh. I'll remember that." Valbar scratched Leon's upper back instead with a hum and Leon dozed in peace. He didn't think anything could've made him feel more complete and cherished than in that moment in Valbar's arms.

Whenever they did decide to try more forms of intimacy, they'd be ready.

"Valbar?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it always like this?" Leon mused. "Imperfect, improvised, a bit sweaty-" his hands dived for Valbar's sides and tickled him in a frenzy, "- and consisting of unfairly rigged tickle fights?!"

Valbar snorted, his complete lack of reaction driving Leon crazy. "You're still not over how immune I am to tickling?"

"OH COME ON! IT ISN'T FAIR!" Valbar mischievously teased Leon's stomach and Leon preemptively yelped, both of them laughing again and basking in each other's affection.


End file.
